Talk:Underdepths Saga: Chaos and Malice
Strategy Before you head to Unveiled Palace, go by the city merchant and purchase Signet of Life and Purification of Warmblood. Talk to your alchemist about some good heal potions. If you use poisons, use those that slow, snare, and/or stun. Firstly, ignore all the non-aggro mobs fighting with Maldurans. Fight only the aggro stuff. The Dragoons T'Xilkrin and Vizarn, plus their dogs, are a hard fight, but even my paladin on Beta just "doggedly" beat them down. I suspect the dogs are easier to kill than the Dragoon, so if you're having problems, try taking them out first. Spells of cold, snare, root, mez, stifle, stun should all be go-tos if you have them. Purification of Warmblood (from the city merchants) will give you one hard nuke. Up top, Her Majesty Queen Alwenielle is going to give you a vial of water and a huge epic buff. The vial is used in case you die to port you back up to the queen. The buff gives you a ton of HP and other attributes, and gives you a huge health regen ability also. So, the fight with the Butcher of Hate: This is a colossal game of "Tag" and he's "It". There is room on the balcony to run a fairly oval path, bowing out towards the queen on one side, and onto the Butcher's dais on the other. He's an epic, so you can't use control spells, but cold spells will still slow a bit. Watch for streaks of black coming down from the sky... that's the cast of a new black circle. The basic strategy is to lead the Butcher into a black circle, then hit him hard with all you've got for a few seconds. Try to get back out and far away from him before he gets his mojo back. If you can range the fight, do so, otherwise keep away from him as much as possible. If you get hit, then stay way away from the Butcher. You will regen health as long as you aren't where he can hit you. It's better sometimes to skip attacking while he's stuck on a black circle and just regen. Self-healing, potions, or Signets of Life can be used as an emergency "patch" until you get clear, but your HP pool is now so large that your heals don't do much. Similarly, if you don't see a black circle until late, or it's in an impossible place, don't endanger yourself trying to get to it. Keep running and watch for the next one. -- (Talk) 18:00, November 19, 2015 (UTC) : If you do not have raid gear from the AoM expansion, you will find this fight impossible. Even with that gear you will have to revive multiple times slowly killing one mob at a time. Be sure you can repair many times. -- User:Random7 (Talk) 00:23, November 28, 2015 ::I have to disagree. I've done this fight six times now, and three of those were toons that had no raid armor whatsoever, just armor updates gotten via ToT quests and collections. -- (Talk) 18:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I've found that choosing the mitigation gear as quest rewards, or the crafted armor, has helped significantly against the Butcher of Hate. I've had the most trouble with casters, and the mitigation gear definitely helped me survive a hit or three.Djak (talk) 08:30, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :::About the butcher: your own dps doesn't matter much in this fight. when every you hit him, he get's a hit of 2% of his HP. :::A nuke with long casting time is not that good for that fight, rather focus on spells/ca with fast casting (and recast) :::-- 11:05, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: As of 12/4/15 - While all the info on this page is good advice, I think they have nerfed this fight. If you have ::: current tier gear, you should have no problem soloing this :::-- 9:26, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I couldn't live through the fights of 3 mobs doing AEs, had to focus on one at a time, starting with the non-heroic mobs. -- 20:32, June 25, 2016 (UTC)